


That yellow outfit

by freckledface0401



Category: Ahnlee - Fandom, 낭만닥터 김사부 2 | Dr. Romantic 2 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledface0401/pseuds/freckledface0401
Summary: Texting your crush late at night while tipsy might not be the best idea. Or is it?
Relationships: Ahnlee - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	That yellow outfit

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to do a one shot inspired by Biblee's new Freshlook ad, so here it is, I hope you like it : )

Ahn Hyo Seop went back to the living room with a glass of beer in his hands and turned the TV on. His friend whom he sometimes jammed up with just left, he had to go back to his vocal studio to finish his new song. Hyo Seop didn't have anything in particular to watch, he was mainly switching between the channels, bored. Until a face very familiar to him popped up. A very familiar, beautiful face. It was his co-actress and close friend, Lee Sung Kyung, advertising a brand for coloured contact lenses. _**"This is so stupid"**_ , he thought; why would she even think about wearing one when her own eyes are the most beautiful ones he's ever seen?

Drinking from his bottle again, which was the third for him that night, he took his phone out of his jeans' pocket and without even hesitation, he texted her.

P: Hm. Did you by any chance get to keep the clothes you were wearing on your Freshlook ad?

He put his phone on the stand right after sending the message. Minutes have passed and he still got no answer from her. Maybe she was out? Or already asleep? Hyo Seop looked at his watch; it was still only ten. Shameless, he kept rewinding the ad back to its start, just to watch her over and over again. Why did she have to be this pretty, kind and hot, especially in that yellow thing he never knew the name of?

His phone gave a buzzing noise and he raised it immediately from his right, opening her message.

B: That's such an odd question, Paul. Why do you ask?

P: You know what? Never mind me, I was just being silly.

Cringing hard at how much he embarrassed himself in front of the woman he wanted to impress since day one, he threw his phone away, but got up immediately to check if it cracked when hitting the floor. Luckily for him, it didn't, but that did not help anything on how bad he felt about himself. _**"The damage is already done, I might as well just be honest with her now"**_ ; he thought and started typing again.

With a confused look, Sung Kyung shook her head. What was going on with him? Just when she was about to text back, she got another message from him. And then another one. 

P: Actually

P: Damn it, I'll just say it. I was meaning to ask if there's any chance of you wearing that yellow outfit the next time we meet up with the gang. You look so damn hot in it and in case no one told you that before, I thought I should. 

For a couple of minutes, Sung Kyung looked at her phone screen, stunned. Was he drunk by any chance? Or did he really mean that? Does he really mean that or did she just overthink everything, just like she usually does? Fair enough, they'd been talking via text messages quite a lot for the past couple of months, but he never once made any remark of that kind before. 

_She couldn't help remembering how she was lying next to him on that marble floor last week. It was Paul's turn to have his house serve as the Doldam gang's meeting place that time and as always, they were having fun, talking for hours, drinking. Except for Minjae, who was driving that night. The girls; Juyeon, Bora and Jian were ready to leave when Sung Kyung realized what big of a mess they left in the kitchen, so she offered to stay and help him clean up._

_- **Are we allowed to go tho?** \- Minjae asked, smirking and Jian gave him a knowing look. - **Or do you want us to stay?**_

_- **I'll call a taxi, you four just go.** \- she said, smiling._

_- **Of course.** \- Jian said with a sly smile and Paul could feel he was getting nervous when Minjae winked at him before they left. _

Even after an hour, Hyo Seop was still cringing hard. He knew he couldn't face her once they meet again, should he just look for a shovel and bury himself before that would happen? He took another bottle of beer out of the fridge as his last one before going to bed when his doorbell rang. Thinking it was his friend coming back because he left something there, he opened the door without even checking first. He couldn't be any more surprised when he saw Sung Kyung behind the gates. It was dark outside and frankly, quite chilly, yet she was wearing that exact same yellow outfit Hyo Seop liked so much on her. For a moment, he froze. He'd never seen her showing that much skin before and now felt even more jealous of the guys she's ever dated.

\- **Paul? Aren't you going to let me in?** \- she asked, laughing awkwardly and like always, he obeyed her, still not saying anything. He didn't dare to, afraid that his voice might give him away. She looked good, really good that night. - **You cut your hair.** \- Sung Kyung said as he closed the door behind her. She looked at him, searching for his reaction. Did it have anything to do with the fact she told him she didn't like it last week they met? Maybe she should've told him she was only joking. His Woo Jin hair was definitely her favourite look on him, but she realized he'd probably look good with any style. Did he by any chance cut it because of her?

\- **What are you doing here?** \- he asked, trying hard not to look at her ever so long legs, which was especially hard for some reason that night. Sung Kyung blushed. The world knows her for being carefree and full of confidence, yet there were times Hyo Seop saw the shy side of her and for some reason it always made him oddly satisfied.

\- **I... Since you always do anything I ask from you, I thought this is the least I could do for you.**

For a minute, Hyo Seop just looked at her. This time, he took the time to look up and down her body in a way Sung Kyung felt both flattered and awkward about it.

\- **That's...** \- he gasped for air but was unable to say anything.

\- **Ah, I see you're drinking**. - she said, looking at the bottle in his hand. - **Mind if I join you?** \- she asked, bypassing him as she went straight into the kitchen. 

\- **Biblee, you know I'm a bit tipsy, do you? I might get drunk.**

\- **Don't worry, I'll sleep on the floor with you again if that happens.** \- she shrugged, pretending to be cool about it. She knew very well she needed alcohol to calm her nerves. It was the first time after months since they met; only the two of them. And the first time she ever visited him in his home, unannounced. 

Hyo Seop opened the fridge. - **Beer?** \- he asked, looking back at her. - **Oh wait, I still have this bottle of wine I got after shooting. I opened it today but didn't end up drinking. What do you say?**

\- **How could I say no to white wine?** \- she smiled when he raised the bottle and they went into the living room. 

The wine seemed to have done its job. At first, both of them felt a bit awkward, especially Hyo Seop. They've been talking a lot lately, but never in person. And now this woman, the woman he knew he always liked more than he probably should have was sitting there, beside him on the couch, talking about everything; how his week's been, her cats and basically everything she had on her mind. Hyo Seop made sure to ask her how Zoe, Sung Kyung's younger sister was doing. Then he talked about his current projects which he's already told the gang when they met last Wednesday. It didn't take long for them to be comfortable around each other again, especially after they finished their first glasses and filled them again. She positioned herself in a cross-legged sitting (trying not to notice whenever he couldn't help staring at her legs), telling him how professional of a model he was on some of his photos and told him stories of her early model days. Hyo Seop was listening; he never got bored of listening to her talk about anything and stretched his arm behind her on the couch. 

\- **By the way. Are you by any chance trying to steal my heart sign?** \- she asked, looking at him with a demanding look. He took another sip of his glass to finish his drink. - **I saw you doing it.** -she added when he didn't asnwer.

\- **Do what?** \- Hyo Seop asked, pretending not to understand what she was talking about. 

\- **This.** \- she said and formed a heart with her hands. 

\- **Yeah,** **I love you too, Biblee.** \- he said it with the most calm-looking expression on his face she'd ever seen. Sung Kyung frowned her eyebrows at him. He was probably joking, right? It's like one of his lame jokes again, right? He poured another glass of wine for himself and looked at her with a piercing look that always made her weak in the knees. She looked at him; shy and clueless Biblee was making a comeback again. He went on. - **But you know that already, don't you?**

Taking another sip from the wine, he sighed and turned a bit to face her. She unknowingly leaned back a bit, suddenly the gap between them seemed to be small, too small for her, almost non-existant. 

\- **You're the one I'm most excited to talk to at the end of the day, you're the person I think about before falling asleep and I always wish I could see you again as soon as possible whenever I see you post something. You know you're the reason I'm doing much better lately; all my troubles and insecurities about myself seem to be gone ever since you entered my life. You're like... The sun I needed after years of raining.**

For a brief moment, Sung Kyung was looking at him without saying anything. She always knew that this man beside her, her favourite Canadian had a crush on her but she never thought his feelings could be this deep and sincere towards her. 

\- **Paul, I...** \- she tried to say but he cut her off.

\- **And I know I'm not alone with my feelings. Biblee, we're talking for hours almost every day, we shared our biggest fears, our deepest thoughts; please don't break my heart and say all of that meant nothing to you.** \- he said, looking at her like a lost puppy and she knew it was time to have **_that_ **talk. Something maybe they should've had months ago.

\- **No, Paul, you're not alone with your feelings.** \- she said and finished her drink. 

It was the most honest talk they had between them which regarded their relationship. Biblee told him about her past again. Hyo Seop's heard her stories about her breakup and the rough time she had to go through after that, but she never told him how her past affected her relationship with Paul. She told him how she didn't want to lose another friend again, that she didn't want to be disappointed in another person who's important in her life. She told her how much she wished Paul wouldn't be so obvious about his crush because his burning stare made it harder and harder for her to resist and regulate her own feelings which were starting to be harder to control with each time they met, each time they talked about anything on those late nights. She told him how she hoped that with the fact they don't show any sign of interaction through the media, maybe people would eventually forget about the idea of them being together and it would be easier for both of them not having that kind of push from everyone else; it was enough that their friends were teasing them already. Hyo Seop was listening to her without any interruption. Now feeling confident enough, he put his hand on her thigh, caressing it with his thumb and this time, she didn't pull away. _They started removing the first bricks of the last wall that remained between them._

\- **You know what?** \- she asked, weaving her arm around his, rubbing the skin on his forearm gently. - **I was hoping you'd notice those pictures on my Instagram, I put quite a lot effort into choosing the best ones and you never once reacted to any of them. Each time I uploaded, I was hoping you'd call me and ask me out but you never did; we never went past text messages when it was just the two of us. That was actually kind of frustrating.**

\- **I didn't dare to.** \- he laughed bitterly. - **I thought if I asked you out, you'd ask the others to join as well and I didn't want another indirect rejection.**

\- **What? What are you even talking about?**

\- **You did that a couple of times back when we were shooting. Remember when I invited you over to watch the third episode together? You texted the group chat, telling everyone to come.**

\- **But that was months ago!** \- she said in defense. 

\- **Fair enough. But it was still a dagger in my heart. I thought we were maybe better off friends and I didn't want to cross that line; texting you late at night was enough for me. For now. Kind of.** \- Sung Kyung felt the butterflies going wild in her stomach when Hyo Seop's hand wandered to her inner thigh before he went on. He wasn't being pushy, it was all sincere and intimate in the nicest way. - **But ever since the guys left and you stayed after our group meeting last week, I couldn't help wanting more, I've never wanted to cross that damn line as much as I did that night when you were lying beside me.**

\- **Why do you have to be such a gentleman all the time?** \- Sung Kyung snapped. - **Do you think I stayed because I enjoy sleeping on the marble floor so much?**

- **I didn't want to ruin anything by taking advantage of our slightly drunk selves.** \- he said and she put her hand on his. - **I know you're still not ready and you should enjoy being single for now; you should love and appreciate yourself first at least half as much as I do. I'm willing to wait if I have to.**

Smiling and teary-eyed, Sung Kyung squeezed his hand a little tighter now. 

\- **Oh Paul. I'm getting there. To be ready. And I promise you'll be the first one to know, okay? Just like you're the first one to know any of the things I share with people. Like I said before, I feel so much better lately and it's mostly thanks to you. The way you always support and cheer me on makes me sometimes completely forget about the times I wasn't at peace with myself. But I don't want to ruin anything by rushing things until I'm ready to be in a relationship again. So until then, would you wait for me?**

- **I'll try my best.** \- he laughed bitterly, looking down. - **I will; you know I will, no matter how hard it is sometimes.**

Sung Kyung then did something part of her has been wanting to do ever since they finished shooting. Leaning closer, she planted a soft, long kiss on his plump, pink lips, with her hand on his neck. 

\- **There. Does that make it easier? The waiting?** \- she asked and Hyo Seop kissed her back, even longer than she did. 

\- **Take it as a promise to wait for you, okay?**

Smiling, she kissed both his cheeks slowly, then his lips one last time. - **I promise you won't have to wait long now.**

That night, sleeping on Hyo Seop's marble floor was different. That night, they felt content and happy. That night, Sung Kyung knew she was in the right place as Hyo Seop scooped closer and hugged her from behind, planting a kiss on the nape of her neck. That night, both of them knew it was worth waiting just a little more because in the end, happiness was waiting.


End file.
